Little Love
by RainKandySux
Summary: This is going to be a three part one-shot story of Laxus and a deeper meaning behind his crazed attack on his grandfather's guild. There was more to the Fairy Tail battle than power; it was about discovering the secret past of the love of his life and the soul within her. Is she all that she claims to be, or was her weak and meek attitude deceit?
1. Misery

I have recently finished watching the first 48 episodes of Fairy Tail and am now inspired to write my first one shot attempt at writing a story about it! I like to think that girls are responsible for a lot of irrationality for men and I liked Laxus's crazy streak during those last few episodes, so this one is for him. I hope you enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own anything Faily Tail related. I don't want to either… I'm not clever enough.

* * *

Little Love

The soapy water scolded her skin, marring it into a hot tint of pink. It was just what she needed. Once again, her estranged lover took another job without so much of a "see you soon" or even a simple "good bye." The ring on her left hand glittered beneath the moving suds surrounding her pale skin, catching her attention.

Had it already been three months since he took the job? Lately, he had taken short, quick jobs that didn't require any assistance from his Thunder Legion so that he could keep his watch over her until now. Out of the blue, he and his prized team left and he hadn't made any attempt to contact her since. Three months. Kaily tugged at her strawberry blonde spirals that cascaded around her amid the bubbles. The unconscious motion triggered a pool of childhood memories of when she first met him, Laxus.

Like ninety percent of the Fairy Tail guild, Kaily was also another stray that wondered her way into the place she called home. However, unlike that other ninety percent, she wasn't strong, powerful, or brave. She was just there, a "pretty face for Fairy Tail" as Laxus dubbed her. That was the only thing that ever bothered her about him. He seemed to disregard any small talent with everyone else, but made an exception for her. Why? To this day, she will never understand what he found special about her, not with all the other beauties with actual talent running around their guild.

All of that being said, she wasn't exactly completely useless. Her talents rested in fortune telling, a gift that wouldn't work if the person being read didn't believe in it. Tricks were her limit though, a limit that had expanded somewhat thanks to Laxus. He took her aside to his grandfather who helped her reach out past crystal balls and cards and into the spiritual aspect of the trade. Now, she could contact the spirits behind any magical items in existence. Jobs like that were few and far between though, so she was lucky to have the strongest of her guild take favor in her. The truth was that she would have been poor and bored if it wasn't for him.

She knew he cared for her. Why else had he covered all of her expenses since the day she became a member with him? The other members had never known how she paid rent until that harvest moon festival night when Laxus confessed his love for her with everyone present. That had been six months ago, a simple half year. Kaily learned that a lot can change in half of a year. She grabbed her spiral curls, pulling them loose under the water. Laxus had taken one look at her and was the first person in her life to pull at her curly hair. He did it as an endearment originally, now it seemed that he did it out of habit.

Kaily sank deeper into her bath, allowing the burning water to sting her neck. Her pale grey eyes clouded with tears she could barely contain. Everything about her was just a bad habit to him now. The closer she fell in love with the blonde headed master of lightening, the more he distanced himself from her. But, there it was—the immodest emerald-cut diamond, shimmering his promise of forever in the water beside her.

In the past, any and every job she would take, he was sure to follow. He never allowed her to go alone. He never allowed anyone else to escort her either. His attitude frightened any male hopefuls away from her and pushed out any girls she could have befriended as well. He did it out of care, but truthfully, his obsession over her only hindered any change she had at growing down to the bare minimum. As a result, she never gained close relationships with the other members. Relationships she desperately longed for at this moment.

Yet here she was, free from his presence for three months and all she wanted was to see his bright hair poke around the corner with arms full of Forget-Me-Not blooms. Stupid, foolish girl. The only time she even left their home was to check in on her grandfather-in-law to make sure that the elderly man she adored was taking his medication. Each time she peeped in on the guild, Mirajane would chat lightly with her. Kaily rarely stayed long enough to have a full conversation though; the worry behind the sapphire colored eyes that would shift from her own silver ones down to her abdomen bothered her. She wasn't dying, my goodness.

Kaily reached for the sponge and dipped it into the steaming water. She was honestly getting tired of waiting for him. She was tired of dreaming of his gold hair, of his gold aura. She was tired of his behavioral changes that had begun spiraling negatively when they were teenagers and reached its peak when she told him the "good" news. The last little push at his dwindling temper was all of her fault. One stupid pill. One. That was it. She had missed one pill and here she found herself swimming in a bubble bath of pity, five months pregnant. She was practically still a newly-wed at that. The first month of marriage was as close to heaven as she was going to get.

_She_ was happy at the news. _He_, on the other hand, was not. How could she have known him all of these years, was raised alongside of him all of these years and never knew of his disgust with children? It's a shame they didn't talk about these things the ENTIRE fifteen years she had known the man. What type of idiot girl doesn't discuss children with the love of her life before she sleeps with him, before she weds him, before she gives up her own freedom for him?

The only thing keeping her sane was the idea of the man he once was long before he proposed to her. That man she knew hid what once was his heart now underneath muscle, anger, and spite. One day, he'll come back. One day, he'll reopen the part concealing the love, trust, and desire he held for her. The unplanned pregnancy and Kaily's lack of any real skill at magical talent sealed the deal of Laxus's recent outlook of his weak, delicate wife. Because of her, he had to take on more work to keep her and their unexpected little one safe and well off enough to never need when he isn't around. Her blossoming stomach rolled as an intruder barged in.

"Kaily!" shrieked a very upset, very old pink haired woman. Kaily splashed water onto the tiles around her out of the startle her unborn child and trespasser induced. The serious woman didn't bat an eye at Kaily's round tummy when she climbed out of the tub and grabbed a cotton-soft towel to cover her nudity.

"Kaily, he's back. He's back and I fear the worst, young lady."


	2. Mystery

I want to sincerely apologize for taking so long to update this! I always intended to, but life postponed it! Anyway this chapter will be a plot twister and will intensify the story :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Fairy Tail

* * *

Little Love

Days before Laxus Dreyar took the life changing leap in wedding the most beloved and precious woman in his life, he had come across a very despicable rumor about her. Despicable wasn't even the correct term; no, it was _sickening_. The lies involving her were so absurd that he had originally dismissed them entirely. No way in hell could any of it have been close to the truth. At least that was what he intended to stand by until the gossip became more frequent months after their wedding day.

From that moment on though, he slowly began to distance himself emotionally from his new bride unintentionally. He became more detached and took on more jobs than necessary. He only thought of their current predicament of an oncoming child and how he wanted the infant to never want or need for anything. He never addressed using the unborn child as an excuse to remove himself from Kaily's side, but it was getting evident with his team mates as well as Kaily's only friend; Mirajane. He would never admit that the rumors troubled him. Why did Kaily have difficulty befriended others in the guild and that the one she did endear was the She-Devil? Why did she hesitate in expanding her powers to be more useful in other things besides fortune telling; even Cana adapted to more powerful magic? Why did she hide from the other members so frequently? These questions haunted the young, electrically eccentric man. Perhaps there was more to the rumors than he initially believed.

A fiercely deepening frown dominated his face as he contemplated the worst. If he did choose to leave on a personal mission to seek out the truth behind the rumors, the effects could be disastrous. He didn't appear to have any other choice. No human could live each day fearing the unknown. Kaily deserved the love, adoration, and attention he promised her and his behavior was certainly lacking in those attributes. It was either find out the truth and get over the madness, or continue on his downward spiral into absurdity.

He thought of his love's striking strawberry-blonde curls and how he spent each day of his youth desiring to twirl his fingers in those bouncy coils. He reminisced of the mornings her delicate grey eyes glazed from lack of sleep as if they were their own little storm clouds waiting to burst forth the rain he knew lingered deep in her heart. His own heart lighted at the thought of her soft giggles. Giggles that possessed the same beat of the most care free Bluebird. He loved her; oh how he loved her.

Memories of their past together were the final push he needed to resolve his personal conviction. It was past time to get to the bottom of the rumors that had been haunting him. That resolve began three months ago. Three long, mentally draining months and his team was certainly ready to be done with the mess as well. He just need a bit more information which is why he found himself in a superficially gloomed-up tavern eavesdropping on pathetic excuses of wizards who claimed they belonged to some worthless "dark" guild.

"She's at the right age now," one of the drunken buffoons slurred.

"Yeah, that's right. She'll be bringing down the whole Fairy Princess guild soon," his slightly less intoxicated friend agreed.

"When do you think it'll happen? It can't be too near. I heard she's knocked up by Makarov's grandson. Won't that be interesting when they discover the witch that she is! Hahahahaha, the poor bastards!"

"Shhhhh! You know what the boss man said. Keep it down, we're not even supposed to be discussing her anymore now that the destruction day is close by."

"It's not like anyone around here is going to care, you idiot!"

"Hey, you loud-mouthed fool! You never know if some holier-than-thou guild member is creeping it out in here as a spy," the less drunk man spat, sobering up.

"Pssht, like any squeaky clean do-gooder would be caught in this side of town."

"I'm just saying; let's keep the talk about that chick to a minimum."

"Fine, fine. What I wouldn't give to have that sweet red-gold hair of hers tickling my pelvis bones—" and that was the last thing the joke of a wizard stuttered before Laxus lost his barely contained temper and used the backside of his beer mug to knock the obnoxious man out. Rage was all he could feel and respond with. Everyone who witnessed his outburst on the seemingly innocent man beside him fled the bar. Laxus smirked and watched as the pub quickly burned to ash with a flicker of his lightening magic once it was emptied of life.

He seethed in his anger. Sweat dripped from his brows and was absorbed by his thick coat. Not only did those idiots think little of his guild, but they had the audacity to insult him and Makarov himself. Still, he had yet to discover _what_ it was that Kaily would be doing to their guild or who was responsible for sending her to the guild to unleash it. Three long months wasted and all he and his team had gathered was the same information they had known before he made those sacred marital vows. The earth beneath his feet quaked as he stomped towards the scheduled meeting place. There, he was met by Bickslow.

The taller than average man usually sported a cheerful, lighthearted demeanor, but appeared oddly solemn tonight.

"I was hoping you would be gone longer," the knight-clad team mate voiced.

"Huh, oh I would have been had I not lost my fury on the person I was spying on," Laxus replied, "Do you have anything new?"

"About that, I would rather wait until the others to get here first," Bickslow responded in a hesitantly shaky voice.

"What? Why? Is it that bad?" Laxus inquired as anger dominated his soul once more.

"It's just that, I want to see if the others may have heard the same thing. I don't want to mention it, if it is nothing more than a dead end to another wild tale. All of it is just bullshit about how Kaily is going to destroy the guild. The more I hear, the more it manipulates into how she's not going to bring destruction on us, but to mankind in general."

"Have you ever considered that not all angel faces match the souls hidden behind them?" Laxus interrogated. Bickslow hesitated before continuing.

"My magic involves souls. I see them, know of them. I can tell if they are good or bad, but none of that matters to me. Kaily's isn't evil which is why it doesn't make any sense that she would want to unleash a power she couldn't possess or use."

"Go on," Laxus urged.

"Come on Laxus, we both know that Kaily isn't what we hear. Even if she sought to become more powerful, she wouldn't stand a chance against any of us. All of this nonsense may just be a ruse to turn you against her or worse. Think about it, think about where Ivan Dreyar is now."

"What if she is deceiving you and her soul is bad? What if her powers are beyond what we know?!" Laxus exclaimed, much to Bickslow's dismay. He placed his hands on his leader's shoulders before speaking up.

"Stop acting like a crazed conspirator! This is Kaily _Dreyar_ that we are talking about! She grew up alongside you since you were both, like what, ten, two, twelve? Damn, I can't remember. The point is, if these rumors have the slightest bit of accuracy within them, wouldn't you have notice a change in her in those years she followed you?"

"Yeah….you're right," Laxus choked, "I'm just stressed is all."

Before Bickslow could respond, another of their Thunder God Tribe arrived. Evergreen, a loud beauty with rich sandy-blonde hair and challenging eyes spoke seductively to their leader.

"Hello there, Laxus! Did you miss the wild-eyed stares and attention you get with my presence?"

"Stop that, Evergreen. You know that flirty stuff pisses me off. Tell me if you heard anything different," Laxus dismissed the saddening girl.

"A simple 'please' would be nice," she answered before continuing, "besides the ordinary spill about how the mysterious Kaily would bring misfortune on us all, I did discover who her biological father is, supposedly. He may be the key to all the information we need."

"Is that so?" Laxus asked, raising an eyebrow in Bickslow's direction.

"I was afraid of that," Bickslow muttered. Looks like the rumor he heard that he wanted to keep from Laxus did have some basis.

"Well, will either of you elaborate? I am eager to finish this trip," the final member of the group verbalized.

The slim, pale green haired gentleman walked tiredly towards the semi-circle his comrades made.

"It's about time, Freed. I was getting worried about your tardiness," Laxus commented before returning his attention back to Evergreen, completely oblivious to Freed's blush.

"Try not to get all crazy like you have been lately. This doesn't mean that the rumors are true, this only means that we may have a lead on why the rumors were started," Evergreen softly warned.

"I get it, none of you suspect her of anything atrocious. Get on with it."

"You know about the Oración Seis. Supposedly Brain, the leader of the small guild, is her father. They say he sent her away so that she would be adopted into a powerful guild; one that would adore her regardless of where she came from. Fairy Tail was the perfect candidate. Unfortunately, the trail ended there. The minute the child that was telling me about it uttered the word 'Nirvana,' his tongue began to swell and I had to rush him to a nearby apothecary," Evergreen explained.

"Okay then. Let's see if we can find out why she would be sent to us and what Nirvana is. Once we do that, we can be done with this," Laxus sighed.

"I think we've done enough for now, Master," Freed whispered, "have you even considered speaking to your wife about the words we've heard of her?"

Laxus looked away, embarrassed.

"No? That's what I thought. You know that I have nothing but admiration for you, but this is a bit ridiculous. Perhaps we should head home so that you can discuss this with her face to face."

"Not yet! I just need more time to think, please," Laxus said.

"One more week, dear, and that is that," Evergreen reprimanded, patting him on the back.

A week came and went and the Thunder God Tribe didn't make any new leads or progress. The anxiety in them all reached a new high. Laxus received contact from Mirajane and his grandfather. Mirajane spoke of Kaily's dwindling physicality and how the only weight she seemed to have resided in her growing stomach. His grandfather's message was much fiercer. All that old man did lately was belittle him and make him feel as worthless as the imbeciles he has had to deal with the past few months.

"Think about the guild and how they have suffered with you blatantly refusing to help them from Phantom Lord. You constantly wield your power over the weaker ones, you disrespect the strong ones, and now I have been told that you have not even contacted your very pregnant wife in three months! At this rate, she'll have the kid before you even care to show your face again!"

The old man's voice echoed in his ears. His ill grandfather didn't understand. Old man Makarov didn't know that he was spending these months to find out if his wife was more than that pretty face of Fairy Tail; to find out if she truly was the daughter of a monster and would be another of his puppets in causing misdeeds.

"We can't yet. We can't go back until I have enough evidence to confront her. I don't want to bring any more stress on them unless needed," Laxus verbally sighed.

"What do you think you should do then?" Bickslow questioned.

"I have an idea. All these scum bags say she's going to unleash something. Why don't we force her into confessing it?" Evergreen voiced.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Freed questioned, unsure.

"Easy, we get the ones she loves against one another and she'll panic and confess it all. She'll have no choice but to expose herself for who and what she is if our guild is tearing itself apart," she continued.

"This also gives me the opportunity to take over for the old man. He's been weakening for the past 10 years and refuses to let his reign go. I can use that as a ruse for my true intentions so that if something goes wrong, and Kaily isn't meant to harm our guild or anyone for that matter, then we have an excuse for what we did. Good thinking Evergreen!"

The Thunder God Tribe spent the rest of the day planning on the best way to approach the guild and get them into a full on battle in a last ditch effort in revealing the truth; in discovering the history of Mrs. Kaily Dreyar.


	3. Mayhem

I just want to thank my readers for sticking in there while I took FOREVER in completing this short story. This is technically the final chapter; however, I may toss in an update here and there regarding the couple in major arcs of the manga/anime. It will remain in a completed status, but don't be surprised if you see an update alert in future times hehe ^_^

*Oh, I almost forgot! Within this chapter are lyrics from the song _Boom Clap_ by Charli XCX that I found very fitting for how Kaily views Laxus. I mean no harm in incorporating the song, so I implore that you know that those lyrics are not mine :3

I do not own Fairy Tail or other aspects of this wonderful manga.

* * *

Little Love

Kaily remained still, face void of emotion. She appeared as a statue etched from beauty and stoicism. Years, so many years she spent running from her true purpose. She truly believed her father had forgotten her ever since she made herself as anonymous as possible. He had to have replaced her blatant disregard for his instruction with something else, some other powerful magic.

She lived suppressing the responsibility of what she was so violently that she sincerely began to believe that she did not have a previous meaning; that she was a simple orphan girl with minimum magical skill as she portrayed so easily. Reality was brutal. Reality was a fierce wake up call she could only ignore for so long.

Her father had not forgotten her. He had purposefully pretended that she was a lost cause. He had been waiting, lurking, and scheming in the darkness he engulfed himself in. She had no doubt that he was responsible for her current situation, that he had began the gossip and rumors around the time her proposal was announced. That audacious man once spoke of hope, change, Nirvana years before Kaily had even been conceived. He made her the key. Spirits, those delicate and clingy souls chased after her. Fortune telling and the like had been such an easy cover up. It was not difficult speaking of someone's past, present, and future with their ancestors and dreams dancing around her, calling for her. Yes, she could bring out the treasures of inanimate items, but she could ultimately do the same to a person.

The truth, the bitter, scorching truth was that she could manipulate those souls into doing her bidding. She may have never tried those talents, but she knew all it took was her say-so and all of those around her would be an army built to do her will. She felt as though she was the physical embodiment of the powerful aura her father was in search of now. She falsely assumed that he was going to use it as her substitute. That idea was too optimistic, too fortunate.

_"Go, daughter of mine. Remember, you would not have a beating heart, an intelligent mind, or pumping lungs had I not come across your incoherent body. I gave you life. I gave you purpose. Now fulfill it." _She recalled what Brain had said before sending her away more than a decade ago.

Life. Purpose. Breathing, thinking, walking, talking, every day habits many would never think twice about.

Her train of thought skipped as a jolt near her belly button snapped her rambling monologue back to the present. She had completely ignored every word muttered from that blasted man. Her mother had been young, foolish. She was mesmerized by Brain's deceitful words and fell in love with his ideology and the man preaching it.

Kaily was three years old when Brain discovered her existence, of his illegitimate child. Panic of opposing guilds finding out about the scandal brought him to murder her mother before proceeding to kill her as well.

She was just old enough to remember the incident, the sting of own spirit being stolen away from the shell of her body. Why he reversed what he started was beyond her reasoning- a secret so deeply knotted that she would never unravel it.

From that point on though, he acted as if he were not responsible for her death; that he was actually her savior. He used that to satisfy his own belief that she was indebted to him. Well, she could lie too. The memory of her mother's brutal demise prevented her from being affected by his persuasive talents. She was able to suppress her fear and made a vow to go her own way once she was given that opportunity.

Five years she spent with that man. Five years she provided him with the false gratification that she would abide by his plans of having her infiltrate one of the well-to-do guilds that were keeping too close attention to his own. The day she longed for would come. She remembered the early spring morning she was bid to go. She remembered how it felt as if she were leaving a prison, and the coldness of the faces from the children she passed on her way out.

She studied those faces, the pain filled eyes of the younger orphans Brain collected throughout time. Each more unique than the next, each possessing their own personality and individuality. Each she recalled had a dream, a wish that she strongly prayed would come true as hers was then.

She expected them to interrogate her or express some type of concern or distress of her departure, of possible failure. However, they only met her with silent, wide-eyed stares. No one left their guild. This dismal, crestfallen place was all they were familiar with ever since they arrived and now she was breaking the routine.

Midnight, the adopted "brother" of hers was the only one that approached her before she would abandon him. He looked over her face curiously, touching it as if memorizing it with his palms. He frowned and finished his study by tightly clutching her hands. This was the first time he showed affection to anyone.

Kaily released the hold and patted the odd child on the cheek before leaving the abyss behind. _Midnight_. She profoundly hated the name; the very essence of the word: black, cold, dark, shadows of a past she could not shake no matter how boldly she bathed in the heat of the light. Those hideous entities stalked her until she stumbled across a boy with his grandfather one honey-coated dawn.

Her eyes had never witnessed the joy the two shared before, the unmitigated beauty of it. Laxus caught her eager ogling and greeted her with a smile of unadulterated sincerity. Its warmth scorched her to the bone. Everything about the boy contrasted everything she knew. He epitomized the golden orb that made the sky a sweet yellow that morning.

*He was the light and she did follow. He helped her lose her shadow. He was the sun, a glowing halo, and she would always burn with his love.

Now, she sheltered a part of the precious radiance within her. A little candle light glowing brighter, bolder each day. The vibrant soul he possessed made her feel as if she found home; a shelter of happiness that was about to be robbed from her.

The fears she ignored, the fears hidden in ignorance new throttled every nerve she possessed. How could she pretend for so many years in a false since of security; that she could be free from her nasty past? Laxus, full of rue and writhing in his own trepidation of her, was about to expose her skeletons.

Maybe, just maybe she could confront the breath of her life before anyone else reached him. The only way to achieve peace would be to approach the madness he created. She wearily packed a traveling bag with a few outfits and personal items before turning to her desk to write a letter in case the worst occurred.

_ Dearest Laxus,_

_ If you are reading this, it means that I have failed you, myself, and our guild that I hold preciously to my soul. Alas, I'll skip over the heartfelt words I wish to tickle your ears with and get to the answers you are seeking. It's true, I am not all I have appeared to be. Yes, I could be the dreadful plague I was sent to be and devastate all. Not once have I ever intended to be. No, I never set out to bring danger on this beloved home of ours. But, by keeping my secrets, I inadvertently did. _

_ I am not the beast you've heard rumor of, but keeping my magic private created one within you. My own cowardice at what the guild, what Makarov, what you would do to me if I had been honest clouded my purest intentions and has led to this war. Now, consequences I hoped beyond hope that I would avoid are now being brought to my attention. _

_ The current events and those yet to come are under my responsibility. I am accountable. If I ruin my chances of regaining your trust and love, I need you to know that my own love for you never faded, never waned and will always be there. Please, oh please understand that I held back my past in secrecy to protect all of you, even myself. _

_ Love, your little Lightening Bug_

Kaily, young and afraid, dabbed away the fresh tears dampening her face- a face mirroring someone who had the misfortune of being caught in the rain. She folded the letter, sealed it in an envelope, and tucked it into her travel bag.

The porcelain-faced beauty looked over herself in the full-length mirror located at the end of the hallway opposite of her exit. Her skin glimmered in response to the tiny murmur in her abdomen. The idea of the mini Dreyar encouraged her to proceed. Nothing could harm her with this little love inside her growing womb.

That was her conviction as she found herself weaving around the chaos engulfing the city. The surrounding spectators stood in bafflement and mystification at the performances. It was well that they could not differentiate between an actual fight and a spectacle. Kaily successfully avoided any unnecessary confrontation. The layout from each trap was placed so precisely, so planned that she could tell that its purpose was to lead her directly to her trouble-making husband.

A new member, Lucy, interrupted Kaily's thoughts. The teen was providing encouragement for the others to destroy the Thunder Palace surrounding the city with its tantalizing ferocity. Kaily used it to strengthen her own resolve.

Soon, she found herself trembling, knees knocking as she neared the Kardia Cathedral. It was only a matter of minutes, but it felt like a lifetime. She heard the rage permeate Laxus's voice and the heated vow he roared the second his oceanic eyes locked onto her ghostly grey ones. He once succumbed to the sheer heavenliness she possessed, but now his face was full of loathing. He looked at her as if she were an abomination. At once, she knew she was too late.

The barely audible "wait" that escaped her quivering lips as she held out the farewell letter not even she envisioned she would be forced to entrust to the man she idolized for so long. Ironic how she could never foresee her own future.

"Fairy Law" the revered words were spat and Kaily fell.

She descended rapidly into the humidity of the spell's fire. Every sense was brimming in vehement warmth, yet she felt no pain. The sinister power she had that she dedicated her youth in concealing began to empty from every exposed pore. Fear, anxiety, doom, and any hesitation she ever beheld was extracted along with her ominous magic. The last emotions she experienced were those of hope, joy, and above all relief; all of which she had tasted the first time she saw him, Laxus.

* * *

Months passed since that terrifying battle. Kaily was rid of all magical ability, but was healthier than before. All surrounded her hospital bedside presently. The attack was never against her, but the evil Brain pressured inside her. Laxus freed her of the burden and in turn was forced from Fairy Tail. Only he would fully understand such a sacrifice. For the sake of his growing family, he kept Kaily's past as such and never explained his behavior to Makarov.

Those surrounding Kaily bid her well as they left the couple to enjoy the new bundle of the purest beauty they recently acquired. Their delicate daughter, Lexi, cooed as her father rocked her in his arms. Kaily watched in awe. Despite the hand she was dealt as a child, she knew of love, she knew of family, and now she knew that everything could be saved with only a little love.


End file.
